Teamo Supremo: the next generation
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: After many years, the original Teamo Supremo are captured by a new generation of evil villains. Their children then must become heroes themselves, and save their parents. Will they succeed?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A brief note: I don't own Teamo Supremo, that honor goes to Disney but we ( me and Nintendo  
  
maximus) both own Drake And Jennifer who will appear in this fan fic. And only I ownWilliam  
  
Before I start this story I would like to give you a bit of info on the 3 main characters and 2 of the  
  
villains I will be featuring in this story.  
  
Name: Drake  
  
Sex: male  
  
Age: 8  
  
Family: Mother (Brenda) Father (Crandall) Sister (Jennifer) Aunt (Jean)  
  
Description: Short, with puffy purple hair styled in the same fashion as his father wore back when  
  
he was a kid. Has big eyes and one big tooth on the bottom and top of his mouth like his mom  
  
had as a kid. Favors a blood read t-shirt with a white star on it and blue jeans with black tennis  
  
shoes.  
  
Info: Drake is the son of Brenda and Crandall and older brother to Jennifer. He is a leader like his  
  
father but sometimes he can be a bit hotheaded and headstrong. He sometimes is a bit mean to his  
  
sister, but most of the time he is nice. He is smart and likes to invent in his spare time. He also has  
  
a bit of a tough guy attitude.   
  
Name: Jennifer  
  
Sex: female  
  
Age: 6  
  
Family: Mother (Brenda) Father(Crandall) Brother (Drake) Aunt (Jean)  
  
Description: Short, with spiky orange hair and light purple eyes with glasses like her father wore  
  
when he was a kid and 3 freckles on her left and right cheek. Speaks with a slight western accent  
  
like her mother. Favors a light pink shirt with pink shorts and black shoes with white socks.  
  
Info: Jennifer is the daughter of Brenda and Crandall and younger sister to Drake. She enjoys  
  
jumping rope and seems to have inherited her mothers skills for it. She has a sweet disposition but  
  
can be serious when she needs to be. She is a skilled fighter and has no trouble resorting to brute  
  
force when necessary.  
  
Name: William  
  
Sex: male  
  
Age: 8  
  
Family: Mother ( Sophie) father (Hector) Brother (none) Sister (none)  
  
Description: short, with a black flattop and brown skin. Speaks with a Spanish accent like his  
  
father. A bit shorter then his friends. Favors a light green shirt with a yellow stripe down the  
  
middle and tan pants with brown shoes.  
  
Info: William is the son of Hector and Sophie. He is a natural skateboarder like his father and has  
  
a jet assisted skateboard which Drake built for him. He is kind of a flirt and get all weird every  
  
time he's around a cute girl. Sometimes it gets him and his friends into trouble. He has a huge  
  
crush on Jennifer but is afraid to tell her. Even so, he is the mellow one when not around girls and  
  
quite often the voice of reason in the group.  
  
And now 2 of the villains  
  
Name: Patty Pixel  
  
A.K.A.: Electronica 2.0   
  
Sex: female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Family: Mother (Polly Pixel-the first Electronica) Father (unknown) Siblings (unknown)  
  
Look: tall, with long light purple hair and a dark black jumpsuit with black boots and mechanical  
  
gloves like the ones her mother wore. Her skin has a whitish tint to it. Her voice is less harsh then  
  
that of her mothers.  
  
Info: All of her life, Patty had grown up thinking that her mother was a respectable person. Only  
  
on her 16th birthday did she learn about her mothers diabolical double identity. Armed with this  
  
knowledge, she created her own set of mechanical gloves and decided to continue her mothers  
  
legacy. She has a brilliant mind and even assembled her own robotic henchmen.  
  
Name: David Smith  
  
A.K.A.: the Prankster  
  
Sex: male  
  
Family: Mother(unknown) Father(unknown) Siblings(unknown)   
  
Description: tall, with ruffled blond hair and long arms and legs. Favors a yellow shirt with a red  
  
tie and green jacket with a yellow carnation and green pants with brown shoes.  
  
Info: a man with a psychotic mind, the Prankster is highly dangerous. He prefers to kill his victims  
  
with an arsenal of deadly comedic pranks, such as an acid squirting flower, a Boxing glove gun,  
  
and a 30,0000 volt electric hand buzzer. Other than that, little is known about him. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(A/N: for my second chapter, I will be doing a flashback to the birth of one of the kids, an idea  
  
given to me by Nintendo Maximus (who is really cool) sorry if it is a little like the first chapter in  
  
"Chalkzone: the second generation")  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sixteen years ago...  
  
State Hospital  
  
Crandall Connors (I just HAD to give him a last name) sat in the hospital waiting room,  
  
while nervously trying to read a magazine. Crandall, now 25, had retired from crime fighting and  
  
eventually got a job as a forensic scientist for the state police department.   
  
Beside him sat his best friend and long time super hero colleague Hector Cortez ( yes I gave him a  
  
last name too) who had also retired and now owned a skateboard purchasing and repair shop in  
  
the state.   
  
Sitting next to Hector was Sophie, his wife whom Hector had met back in high school. She had  
  
lovely brown hair, bright blue eyes, a slender figure, and a beautiful face. She and Hector had  
  
been married for 3 years now and were very happy together.  
  
Hector turned to his friend "you okay cap?" he said. Hector still called him "cap" even though  
  
Teamo Supremo retired years ago. "Yeah, I'm okay Hector" Crandall replied "I'm just so excited,  
  
I'm going to be a father, it's like a dream come true, a son, someone to carry on the proud name  
  
of Connors" he then turned to Hector "you think I'm going to be a good dad Hector?". "Well,  
  
your bound to find something that your good at" Hector said. Crandall then turned back to his  
  
magazine "well yeah sure but... HEY!" he said, suddenly realizing what Hector had said.  
  
Just then a nurse poked her head out of the door. "Mr.Connors, you may see your wife now" she  
  
said. Crandall then walked into the hospital room along with Hector and Sophie. As Crandall  
  
entered the room, he smiled.  
  
There, laying in the bed was Brenda, his wife. Brenda now had blonde hair instead of her original  
  
purple hair and was now slender and beautiful. She still spoke with a slight western accent.  
  
As Crandall, Hector, and Sophie approached the bed, they peaked inside the bundle of blankets  
  
Brenda was holding. Inside them, fast asleep, was a little baby boy with fluffy purple hair.  
  
"Awwww" Sophie said "he is so cute". "Yep" Brenda agreed "just like his daddy". She and  
  
Crandall then shared a short kiss.  
  
"So have you decided on a name yet?" Hector asked. "Not yet" Brenda replied. "I know!"  
  
Crandall said "why don't we name him after my father Drake?". "Hm" Brenda said considering it  
  
"Drake Connors, I like it!". "Okay" Crandall said "we will call him Drake".  
  
"Good choice" Sophie said  
  
"I love You Brenda" Crandall said  
  
"I love you too Crandall" she said as they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
To be continued...   
  
A/N: Awww! How sweet (cries) It's so touching (grabs tissue and blows nose). Chap.3 coming  
  
soon...! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A few years later....  
  
"Hey Drake! Give me back my rope!" the 6 year old Jennifer Connors said as she chased her now  
  
8 year old brother around the house.   
  
"HA! HA!, come and get it sis!" Drake said as he ran ahead of his younger sister "Ha! Is that the  
  
best you can- OOOF!" his sentence was cut short as he accidently ran into the front door.  
  
As Drake laid groaning, Jennifer calmly walked up and took back her jump rope. "Thank you" she  
  
said sarcastically.  
  
"Why you..." Drake growled as Jennifer walked away and he then jumped on her and the two  
  
wrestled for a brief period before coming to a hasty stop at a pair of feet which belonged to their  
  
mother, Brenda.  
  
"Well,well what do we have here?" she said as she looked down at the two kids. Drake and  
  
Jennifer laughed nervously as they stood up. Just then their father, Crandall poked his head out of  
  
the kitchen.  
  
"Do you two always have to argue?" he said as he brushed his orange colored hair out of his face.  
  
"But she/he started it!" both kids said as they pointed to each other.  
  
"Oh, boy" Brenda groaned "Crandall, I don't know if its such a good idea to go out tonight".  
  
"Oh, come on, mom" Drake said "you have been planning this special dinner for the whole week,  
  
you can't cancel now".   
  
"He's right dear" Crandall said " the kids will be fine, besides, Hector and his son will be coming  
  
over to watch them so you know things will be okay".  
  
"Well okay, I guess we can still go out tonight" Brenda said. "Great" Jennifer said "now if you  
  
will excuse me, I have some friends to e-mail" "Not before me!" Drake yelled as the two raced up  
  
the stairs to their room.  
  
As the kids vanished from sight, Brenda turned to her husband. "Crandall" she said "who do they  
  
remind you of?"  
  
"What?" Crandall said "who?"  
  
Brenda then snuggled up close to him "their just like we used to be when we were young".  
  
"Exactly" Crandall said "do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?".  
  
Brenda then pinned him against the wall.  
  
"You mean the dangers YOU put us in"  
  
She then kissed him lightly on the lips. "They will be fine" she said.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Drake and Jennifer were sitting watching TV when Brenda walked down the staircase. Their eyes  
  
widened as they stared at their mother. Brenda was wearing a red gown with a pearl necklace and  
  
makeup.  
  
"Wow" Drake said "you look great mom". "thank you sweetie" Brenda said. Just then Crandall  
  
walked down wearing a black tuxedo with a blue bow tie.  
  
"But she is nothing without me" he said as he walked to Brenda.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Brenda opened it . Waiting on the porch was Hector and by his  
  
side clutching his skateboard was his son William.  
  
"Hey guys" Hector said as William and Drake high-fived each other.  
  
"Now then" Brenda said "are you sure you can handle this?". "Don't worry" Hector said  
  
"everything will be just fine".  
  
"Well, okay then" Brenda said "come on Crandall, we don't want to be late".  
  
"Alright, Brenda" Crandall said "see you in a few hours you guys".  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad" both kids said as Crandall and Brenda got into the car and drove away.  
  
"Well, okay then, guys" William said "who wants to play some video games?".  
  
"I do!" Drake and Jennifer said at the same time.  
  
A little while later in the restaurant....  
  
Crandall and Brenda were enjoying their dinner and chatting. "Isn't this just wonderful Brenda"  
  
Crandall said. "Yes, finally some time by ourselves" Brenda said.  
  
Just then the front door exploded open! Everyone immediately turned to look. There, standing in  
  
the doorway, was a young lady about 16 years old and she had on a black jumpsuit, black boots,  
  
mechanical gloves, long light purple hair, and was surrounded by robots!  
  
"Greetings everybody" she said in a soft, yet stern tone "sorry to spoil your meals, but I'm just  
  
here to find somebody".  
  
She then snapped her fingers and 3 robots went to her side. "You know who I want" she said  
  
"now go find them!"  
  
With that, the robots scanned the entire restaurant until they spotted Crandall and Brenda, who  
  
were trying to sneak away.  
  
"Well well" the young girl said as the robots tied them up "look who we have here, its two of the  
  
former heroes who beat my mother those many years ago".  
  
"What are you talking about?" Crandall said. "My mother, Polly Pixel" the girl said "although you  
  
may know her better as... Electronica!"  
  
"Wait!" Brenda said "your Electronica's Daughter?". "That's right" the girl said "the name is  
  
Patty Pixel, but you can call me... Electronica 2.0!"  
  
As they dragged Crandall and Brenda away, Crandall quickly checked to make sure no one was  
  
watching, then he lifted up his sleeve to reveal the communicator watch he had saved from his  
  
super hero days. He then pressed a button.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hector, William, Drake, and Jennifer were sleeping on the couch when Hectors watch began to  
  
beep. Hector woke with a start. "Huh, what?" he said groggily as he checked his watch and  
  
pressed a button.   
  
Crandall's face appeared on the screen "Hector" he said. "Crandall" Hector said "what's the  
  
matter, pal?"  
  
"You are not going to believe this" Crandall said "but we have been captured by Electronica's  
  
daughter!". "What!" Hector said "you have to be kidding me!".  
  
"I'm serious" Crandall said "we need your help, hurry Hec-KHHHZZZ". Just then the screen  
  
went blank.  
  
"CRANDALL!" Hector said. "Oh no" he said worriedly "I have to save them, but I can't do it  
  
alone!"   
  
With that he turned to the kids and woke them up. "No mommy, just five more minutes" Drake  
  
said groggily. "What's going on dad?" William said as they woke up.  
  
"There is no time to explain" Hector said as he stood up "just follow me!", with that he took them  
  
into the attic and opened up an old trunk.  
  
Inside were old photographs and newspaper clippings. All the pictures were of 3 kids who had  
  
costumes on and looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Kids, do you know who Teamo Supremo are?" Hector said. "Do we!" Drake said "they were the  
  
greatest super heroes the state ever had!".  
  
"Well, you are looking at one of the members" Hector said. "WHAT!" all 3 of the kids said.  
  
"Yep" Hector said "back when we were kids, we protected the state from all sorts of villains, but  
  
we have retired since then, and also unfortunately, the offspring of one of the villains has kidnaped  
  
Crandall and Brenda!"  
  
"WHAT!" Drake said. "We have to save them!" Jennifer yelled. "I know" Hector said "and I  
  
think you could help me".  
  
With that he opened up a secret entrance which contained their old costumes. "Guys" Hector said  
  
"how would you like to be heros?"  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Drake was now dressed in a blue jumpsuit with red gloves and a red cape with a utility belt.  
  
Jennifer was now dressed in a pink shirt with a purple vest with white gloves and white cowboy  
  
boots and a white bandana and was clutching a new rope in her hands.  
  
William was now dressed in a white jumpsuit with a blue v on the front which had 3 stars in it and  
  
had red knee and shoulder pads and a red helmet with yellow goggles and a yellow cape and was  
  
riding a jet-assisted  
  
skateboard which had and American flag coloring on it.   
  
"Well Guys" Drake said "let's go save some lives".  
  
To Be continued.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hold on a second, kids" Hector said "before you head off, I think we should get a little research on the descendent of this villain"

"Aw come on!" Drake said "we know what the mission is, let's just go for it!"

"No Drake, my dad's right" Will said "we should learn how the old Electronica operated before trying do beat the new one"

"All right then" Hector said "follow me"

As they walked down, Jenny tapped Hector on the shoulder, "I got to ask, Mr. Corrio, why you guys didn't tell us this stuff before?"

"For two reasons" Hector said "one, If we told you we used to be Teamo Supremo, you guys would have visions of danger every time we left the house, and two, if we told you, and some of our old enemies found out, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to us through you".

"Oh" Jenny said.

With that, he led them downstairs and over to a family portrait and flipped it up to reveal a red button. He pressed it and the wall next to it slid up to reveal a spiral staircase.

"Cool!" Jenny said as her eyes widened.

"Come on, let's go" Hector said as he led them down the staircase.

Once all the way down, he switched on the lights, revealing an amazing sight!

It was a huge place, in one corner were 6 glass cases, the first three housed outfits that looked exactly like the ones Drake, Will, and Jenny were wearing, and the other 3 contained more updated and improved outfits about the right size for 3 teens.

There were also some tools and vehicles and a large computer.

"Okay" Drake said "while I must admit that this is without a doubt the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life....I CAN"T BELIVE YOU LIED TO US!"

"Yeah!" Will agreed "you always told us you had a normal regular childhood; well I don't think being superheroes is considered regular."

"I guess you guys are right" Hector said "we just didn't want to get you kids hurt".

"Anyway" Drake said "let's go research a villain"

Meanwhile...

Crandall and Brenda were being held in an old electronics warehouse and were trapped in a metal cage and had to listen to the cackling of Electronica 2.0

"God, doesn't she ever shut up?" Brenda asked Crandall as she leaned against the cage.

"Don't worry" a voice said "you get used to it"

"Who said that?" Crandall said as he looked around.

Suddenly a man jumped down in front of the cage. He had ruffled brown hair, long arms and legs, and was wearing a yellow suit with a red tie and green shirt and a red lapel.

"Who the heck are you?" Brenda said confusedly.

"You may call me...The Prankster, and I am the one who asked Electronica 2.0 to capture you" the man said grinning.

"Speaking of which" Electronica 2.0 said "I fulfilled my part of the deal, now where is my reward?"

"Ah yes, of course" The Prankster said as he extended his left hand "but first, let's shake on a job well done"

"Well...why not?" Electronica said as she shook his hand. Suddenly, a buzzing sound rang out and Electronica was zapped by a massive electrical bolt. A moment later, the blast stopped and she fell to the ground dead.

"Ha! She fell for the oldest trick in the book!" The Prankster said as he held up his left hand which they could now see contained a small hand buzzer.

"30, 000000 volt electric hand buzzers, you know I love them!" he said as he laughed evilly.

"How could you do that to her!" Crandall yelled as he stood up, glaring at the Prankster.

"Simple" he said "she accomplished her mission, and in doing so, outlived her usefulness"

"But don't worry, I plan on keeping you alive, in order to have some fun..."

To be continued.....


End file.
